huhfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Andi Cruz/Fight Against FANDOM (FULL STORY)
'I want to recount one of the most tragic experiences of my life, which is online. All of the following events are true, and are accounted for. Use the table of contents to scroll to each part of this story. ' __TOC__ ---- Prologue * Villain - N/A Five years before the time period set, Sarah and Olivia worked on the Skips & Pops Wikia, a wikia which was secretive and a fandom of Regular Show. Olivia knew Sarah from FANDOM and they started to get really close. They would want to create wikis that were fandom, and did not consider anything that was relative to other communities. Olivia had strict rules like not accepting other users from other communities to the Skips & Pops Wiki, and Sarah questioned it. 3 months later, Olivia goes on vacation. Sarah is then put as temporary head for the Wikia, only to let Mary de La Wary (another user) into the barriers. Once returning after a 100 days, Olivia found out and was enraged with Sarah. It was then found out that the wiki had been adopted by Sarah. Sarah tried to apologize, only to find herself peer-pressured by other users from other communities. Olivia's rights were stripped completely and plotted revenge on Sarah since then. After two years, Olivia joined E.C.B - "Empirical Community Border", which was a group to help Wikia but was scrapped once the VSTF was in play. Ryan, the leader ultimately found Sarah as a "future" staff member and thought that Liv will be co-head. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Foe * Villain - Bunsen9 (Ryan; Leader of ECB) Along the two years, Sarah had changed her username and credentials as well as apply for real communities. She stumbled across the School of Rock Wiki, in which she became Head, while Jax from another community became co-head in early 2017. During this time though, Bunsen9 (Ryan) was called upon by Sarah to get assistance for co-head training so that Jax can have some training. Sarah didn't know it was a scam, only to find herself in a tangled web. Ryan took tests on Jax and gave rules such as if he doesn't pass the first test, he must get 85% or more on the second...until he failed all three. On the day of the Forum Vote, to decide if Jax is going to stay as co-head or not, majority of numbers recorded Jax to stay and become co-head of this wiki, including Sarah. But once the forum vote started, Ryan went with a decline on being co-head. And that's when the plan went full circle. He said that he was in control of the Forum Vote and he can change it either way. Olivia then reappeared and declined. It was then revealed she was friends with Liv, and that they were a part of a group named E.C.B. Soon as this happened, Sarah surrendered and went with Ryan. She left the Wikia while Jax and the others stayed reluctant. They knew they won the Forum Vote but Sarah was arguably gone. When arriving to the new headquarters of the Skips & Pops Wiki, Ryan and Liv trapped Sarah with coding, only for herself to free. Once going back to the SOR Wikia, Sarah and Jax got into a huge fight, thinking that Sarah is behind all of this. Sarah started to grow furious and leave FANDOM. Jax and Freddie (new friend) came to help Sarah and trusted her and wanted them to take Ryan down. At the day of the coronation of co-head Jax, Ryan was given full power by Sarah after she, Jax and Freddie created the group, "DESTROY THE BITCHES!", which is now disbanded. She tricked him by embedding code which made him be trapped for a time, in which Part 2 explains it. Chapter 2: E.C.B South Vs. North * Villains - Olivia, Starco992 (actual name unknown) Category:Blog posts